(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an advertisement billboard, and more particularly, to an advertisement billboard capable of exhibiting a multiple of planar advertisement and automatically exchanging displays using impulse from a driving mechanism thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Advertisement billboards are for exhibiting planar advertisements of certain corporations or products in order to impress consumers with images of these corporations or products, thereby increasing subsequent purchase demands and business opportunities thereof.
Referring to FIG. 1 showing a conventional elevational view of a prior advertisement billboard consisted of at least a piece of long-stripped 180-degree rotatable exhibiting board 1 (FIG. 1 shows a plurality of long-stripped exhibiting boards vertically or horizontally arranged in order for constructing a large planar advertisement); the exhibiting board 1 has two exhibiting planes namely an obverse side and a reverse side, and has a driving mechanism 2 at the two ends thereof, respectively. When the driving mechanism 2 impels and rotates the exhibiting board 1, the exhibiting board 1 originally with the obverse side thereof facing outward then has the reverse side thereof face outward instead, thereby achieving the purpose of exchanging the advertisements on the obverse and reverse sides for display.
Referring to FIG. 2 showing an advertisement billboard structure capable of exchanging three planar advertisements, the structure comprises at least one trihedral column 3 whose three outer planes serve as exhibiting planes (FIG. 3 shows a plurality of trihedral columns 3 vertically or horizontally arranged in order). At the two ends of the trihedral columns 3 are respectively provided with a driving mechanism 2 that rotates 120 degrees at a time so as to exchange the three exhibiting planes, thereby accomplishing the object of increasing spaces available for advertisements.
Although the aforesaid prior advertisement billboards capable of exchanging two or three advertisements indeed increase spaces available for advertisements, the spaces for advertisements yet appear rather insufficient in occasions where crowds gather.